creepypastavillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP Foundation
|weapons/tools = Nigh-unlimited funding Advanced weapons and technology SCPs |goals = Contain all containable anomalies. Preserve normalcy. Ensure the survival of humanity.}} The Secure Containment Procedures Foundation, abbreviated SCP Foundation, is an organization dedicated to the apprehension and containment of anomalies, ranging from creatures to objects, locations, and events, known as "SCPs". The organization is overall dedicated to understanding anomalous occurrences and permanently incarcerating them so that they are kept away from humanity, whether it is for the SCPs' safety from society or vice versa. The Foundation captures and contains all abnormal occurrences, whether they are threatening or not. Every SCP is experimented upon, and tests are conducted on them on a daily basis. History The SCP Foundation is beileved to have originated from the /x/ (paranormal) board on 4chan in 2007, beginning with the information and containment procedures of SCP-173. The SCP Wiki was founded in 2008 on an Editthis Wiki, and was later moved to Wikidot. This site is a community-driven writing project that features users creating and cataloguing their own SCP creatures, and writing logs and stories about them and the Foundation. Though it originated in a Creepypasta style, it has since moved away from copypasta and become a full-blown mythos in and of itself. Biography The exact nature of the SCP Foundation's founding is unknown, but over there years there have been many myths over the years, involving everything from the Angel who guarded the Garden of Eden to a supernatural post-Civil War Factory. The true origin will likely remain hidden forever, but it was known that Foundation was operating already in the 19th Century and was a powerful organization on the world stage by 20th Century, being acknowledged by both the Anomalous community and most national governments. After the World War I, the Foundation created a special Task Force known only as the "Insurgency", which would perform more the more questionable tasks of the Foundation. This Task force would be deployed in 1925. The Foundation took part in the Seventh Occult War (which ran concurrent with the World War II), and while it's role in the war was not known, it is presumed they were fighting the Thule Society and Ahnenerbe Obskurakorp, who tried to perform the "Rite of Solomon". Eventually the war ended, and the Foundation continued to it's normal duties of containing. The Global Occult Coalition was formed, since the governments of the world wanted a force against the anomalous that they could control, but the Foundation still continued to work with them, In 1948 the Insurgency actually A.W.O.L. and rose up against the Foundation, obtaining several with several SCPs in the process, and renaming themselves the Chaos Insurgency. In the course of the 20th Century, the Foundation came across thousands of anomalies, making the best in containing them, as well as coming in contact with several rival and enemy factions. In the 1950's to 1980's the Foundation would also discover to the reemergence of Sarkicism, with devastating anomalies in Europe like SCP-610 and SCP-2191-3, as well cults like Adytum's Wake and The Hunter's Black Lodge spreading their influence. The Foundation would also discover several anomalies tied to an ancient, malevolent eldritch being, for which they would have to perform some of it's more questionable procedures. In 2007 the Foundation would discover Anderson Robotics, a corporation that develops advanced androids and artificial intelligence, who used advanced fly-like drones to spy on the Foundation. Despite the emergence of these things, the Foundation has been able not pursuit their mission statement without breaking the status quo too much, Ranks and Structure All Foundation personnel are sworn to secrecy and are expected to be loyal and professional in their duties, not letting personal matters or superstition could their judgement. O5-Council The SCP-Foundation is led by the Overseer Council, also known as th O5-Council. The O-5 Council consists of usually 13 people who are often only defined as O5-1 through O5-13. The O5-council have unlimited access to all files and reports without any data expunged or redacted. The Council usually decides major decision with anomalies that have existential threats to humanity or the universe at large but can influence anything. It is often speculated that O5's might be anomalous themselves. Ethics Committee The Ethics Committee' also wields a lot of power inside the Foundation. Most personnel considers the Ethics Committee as a joke or myth, but in reality, the leaders of this Committee are described to have the same power as the O5's, if not even more. They hide in plain sight and apparently have some authority over the O5-Council. The Committee decides what is ethically acceptable for the Foundation to do in their mission statement. Site-Directors Site-Directors are high-ranking researchers that lead the different containment-sites around the world. They often have Assistant Directors of different expertise that assist them inside the facilities. Site-Directors are also usually the highest ranking officials who still have a full name and not a numeric designation like with the O5-Council. Mobile Task Forces Mobile Task Forces, or 'MTFs, are the Foundation's most effective and skilled personnel. They can be anything from scientists and researchers to Elite Special Forces Soldiers (The most common variant used in stories or media about the SCP Universe). Mobile Task Forces are, as the name suggests, mobile and can operate on either Containment-Sites or in the Field. They usually deal with the most dangerous anomalies, where the more common field and recovery agents might lack knowledge or training. MTF's often also have specialties: Example: MTF Mu-4 ("Debuggers") is specified in tracking anomalous electronic devices, technology, and transmission, and either try to contain or block them. The most famous/infamous Mobile Task Force is MTF Alpha-1 ("Red Right Hand"), who consist of the Foundations best and loyal operatives and employees. Despite this MTF Alpha-1 is often connected to the creation of the Chaos Insurgency, a rival organization that seeks to destroy the Foundation. Researchers Researchers are doctors and scientists that research on the anomalies. Their duties can vary from experimentation on the anomalies to developing Special Containment Procedures. Security clearances and ranks also vary from simple Research Assistants to Site-Directors and everything in between. The expertise of researchers can vary from different scientific fields like technology to zoology or different anomalous field. Example for the ladder is that Dr. Judith Low is specialized with anomalies that relate to Grand Karcist Ion and his following, Sarkicism. Containment Specialists The Containment Specialists are employees who design and uphold the Special Containment Procedures of anomalies. Containment Specialists can be anything from technicians to doctors to security personnel, and these duties often overlap with other ranks. Security Personnel The facilities of the Foundation employs Security Personnel that serve as the primary defense force in doors. Their duties rank from guarding anomalies to serving as body guards for higher ranking officials. Their duty often overlap with Containment Specialists and MTFs. Field Agents Field Agents are responsible for detecting anomalies in outside world. They can be placed in any organization, whether it's an government, a company or in a military or law enforcement organization. They serve as eyes and ears and contact the Foundation when something anomalous is detected. Recovery Teams Recovery Teams are usually called in by Field Agents when an anomaly is found. They are responsible for capturing the anomaly and transporting it back to the a Foundation-owned facility. As mentioned before, with more dangerous anomalies MTFs are sent in. Class-D Personnel Class-D Personnel are the lowest ranking staff of the Foundation. Usually recruited from convicted criminals, especially the death row criminals. They often serve as human test-subjects with anomalies, be it on facilities or in the field. Other groups and civilian organisations see this usually as a human-rights violation, though the Foundation sees this as necessary. In some case when the Foundation is running out of D-Class and none of death row prisoners are available, they may enable Protocol 12, which recruit Class-D personnel through prisoner who have committed less serious crimes, refugee populations, or any other civilian sources. Other Ranks The Foundation also employs more mundane staff such as communication specialists, kitchen staff, accounting, archives, janitorial staff and electricians, who do not work direct with anomalies, but are vital in day-to-day operations. Trivia *The SCP Foundation currently has four known "series" of SCPs: Series I contains SCP-001 through SCP-999, Series II contains SCP-1000 through SCP-1999, Series III contains SCP-2000 through SCP-2999, and Series IV contains SCP-3000 through SCP-3999. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Non-Creepypasta Category:SCP Foundation Villains